


I'm Not Dead Yet

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles is a sneaky devil, M/M, Modern AU, and Erik will catch up to that, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newspaper reads, "Erik Lehnsherr, 1978 -- 2012, an engineer died over the weekend in his brown stone flat. Friends and family say he will be missed dearly."</p>
<p>The only problem with this is that Erik is reading this paper and Erik is <i>not</i> dead. Clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Dead Yet

_One_

 

“Damnit!” Erik slams his hands down on the reporter’s desk. “You need to make the correction!”

 

The reporter, bright, big, blue eyes shining, says, “I’m sorry sir, I can’t.”

 

Erik scowls and sneers, “And why the hell not?”

 

The reporter laughs, actually _laughs_ , and says, “You don’t have the proper identification.”

 

Erik sighs and runs his hands over his face and says, “What’s your name? I’m going to talk to your supervisor.”

 

The reporter blinks and says, “Charles Xavier.” with a smile, then adds, “Please don’t talk to my supervisor. I’m sure we can handle this on our own.”

 

_Two_

 

Erik slams a folder down on Charles’ desk and says, “Here. It’s all my papers.”

 

Charles smiles and his big blue eyes take in Erik’s form before his eyes slip down to the folder and opens it. After a few minutes of shuffling through papers, Charles says, “Alright.”

 

“So does that mean that you’ll change the paper?”

 

Charles shakes his head. 

 

“I’m sorry sir. I can’t. You may have the papers but how do I know you didn’t just fake them?”

 

Erik growls and says, with his arms flailing about a bit, “I can’t believe this! How do you expect me prove to you that I’m me.” 

 

Charles smirks and says, “Oh, I’m sure we can figure it out tomorrow night at the café down the street.”

 

_Three_

 

Erik taps his fingers angrily against the table and glares down at his sandwich.

 

“Are you quite alright sir?” Charles asks.

 

Erik looks up to his and says, “It’s Erik. Damnit just call me Erik.”

 

Charles smiles and ask, “Is your food good? You don’t seem particularly happy.”

 

Erik doesn’t know if Charles is really that dense or if he just likes to point out the obvious. Erik doesn’t know which one is better than the other.

 

When he doesn’t answer, Charles comes up with another question.

 

“Do you play chess?”

 

_Four_

 

“That’s four times in a row that I’ve beat you.” Charles looks up to Erik, his brow furrowed slightly. “I though you said you could play.”

 

Erik scowls and says, “I can and I do. This has to be a...fluke. Or something.” and crosses his arms petulantly. 

 

Charles cocks his head to the side and asks, “Another round then?” and brings out some alcohol he had been hiding around his flat.

 

_Five_

 

Erik really doesn’t know how they ended up like this. He really doesn’t and he’d really like to know. But he’s not complaining because a slightly inebriated half clothed Charles Xavier biting his lower lip softly in concentration is something that he thinks he could look at all day.

 

Charles laughs loud and happy and it stirs Erik from his thoughts.

 

“What?” he asks eloquently.

 

Charles smiles and says, “That’s the seventh. I think I deserve an award.”

 

Erik quirks and eyebrow and asks, “And what kind of award would you want?”

 

Charles smiles and leans over the chess board and brushes his lips against Erik’s and says, “You.”

 

_Six_

 

“Oh, oh, oh. Jesus, Erik. Harder, fuck.” Charles pants out and grips tighter at the sheets on his bed.

 

Erik grunts and bites down on Charles collar bone.

 

_Seven_

 

Charles rolls over on top of Erik and presses a kiss to his mouth and smiles and says, “I think I’m sure you’re Erik Lehnsherr now.”

 

And Erik snorts and says, “Like you had any doubts.”


End file.
